World War D
by PLizWiz
Summary: World War 2 With Droids! What happened! Find out or don't idc tbh...


War. War Never Changes. The Whole Planet was under control of The Nazi Empire. All Jews Dead, Every Single One. Only the superior race, The Aryan existed. Of course The Nazis didn't do this all on their own they had a little bit of help, from many metallic friends.

Battle Droids.

For some reason us "Battle Droids" Appeared outta nowhere when The Nazis where losing To the USSR during The Winter.

However us funny speaking little droids were immune to the harsh freezing temperatures of The Winter, Adolf Hitler withdrew his Nazi Solders and sended a Army of Battle Droids and B2 Super Battle Droids.

Those Russians Didn't Stand a Chance. Quickly with Russia Captured many weaker Countries just cowardly gave up, even if some fought they were overwhelmed by the unknown Little Robots.

The Droids Helped conquer many Countries, B2 Super Battle Droids helped conquer harder to conquer countries and thanks to Droidekas and BX Commando Droids The United Kingdom and United States of America fell to their knees.

Only Japan, Italy and Nazi Germany were left. However Hitler conquered Italy and Japan by betrayal. The whole world was Nazi.

It seemed it was all going fine, Then I, The Leader of The Droids. Janitor, Turned on Hitler.

The Aryans weren't as powerful as the Droids, and like that scene in Revenge of the Sith, the Jedi Purge was it? They began to Betray Those Nazi Humans, Killing The Generals and Commanders behind their backs and slowly but surely taking over the world, It was a long fought battle exactly Eight Years with Four Months before it ended.

99% of the world was Controlled by Droids Now. Only one place left.

Nazi Germany.

Hitler hid in his bunker like the pussy he was, he couldn't beat us.

We banged on his door and then BLASTED IT! Hitler grinned as he sended his last general towards me.

"HEE HEE!"

I can still remember his awful singing. "SHAMONE!" Michael Jackson began to grab his wiener and do weird dance moves.

"Uh what do we do Janitor?" Asked a B1 Battle Droid.

"BLAST EM!" I told them.

My B1 Battle Droids shot Michael Jackson. "HEE HEE HEE HEE!" He spun in circles so fast he broke physics and sended the projectiles back. "OH MY GO-"

"Grrrr Get Up Sargent!" I growled as the easily defeated Battle Droids were agonizing, sure i was their leader but damn that was some mediocre shooting.

"I see you have your Final General." I glared.

"Was?" Adolf Hitler responded.

I groaned annoyed. "Ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren letzten General."

"Du hast mich betrogen! Wir sollten zusammen regieren, du hast mich in diese Ecke gedrängt!" The Nazi with a silly mustache spoke exasperated. Pathetic.

I scoffed. "Oh bitte, wir alle wissen, dass Kampfdroiden die wirklich überlegene Rasse sind, nicht die Arayan. Ich bin nur gefolgt und dein General geworden, um mein Ziel zu erreichen, und jetzt, wo ich es getan habe, brauche ich dich nicht mehr Adolf Hitler." I smugly grinned at him as he looked at me in horror, the look of a human terrified is oh so satisfying.

"Nein, nein, nein, bitte, Sie können immer noch ein mächtiges Nein werden! Sie können der Führer der Nazis sein. Ich werde Ihr General sein. Hausmeister, ich bitte Sie um Gnade!" He begged, pathetic.

"oh dummer alter könig, du dachtest du wärst vorher ein gott und jetzt siehst du wie du um gnade bittest Ich bin der Herrscher nicht der Nazis, nicht dieses Planeten. ABER DES UNIVERSUMS! DIE GALAXIEN SIND MIR! UND DANKE, NACHDEM SIE SIND, MACHE ICH DIESEN DUMB PLANETEN IN MEINE EIGENE DROIDENFABRIK! EINE NEUE GEONOSE! Ja, Adolf Hitler, du wirst sterben. Ich werde dich töten." I smirked at him.

Adolf Hitler Was before a god in this soil filled planet and now here he was cowering like a baby. I was surprised when he growled however, he stood up and pointed at me.

"Michael Jackson Angriff! Töte diesen nutzlosen Hausmeister, Wir werden nicht ohne einen letzten Kampf umkommen, diese Schlägerei wird das Ende des Zweiten Weltkriegs sein! Ich werde dich in meinen Konzentrationslagern verbrennen wie all diese erbärmlichen schwachen Juden!" Hitler Growled.

"HEE HEE!" Michael Jackson danced towards me. "Shamone!"

"Versuchen Sie es mit schwachen Fleischsäcken! wir Kampfdroiden werden mit deinem nutzlosen Leben enden!" I sneered as i shot him. However Michael Jackson began spinning in Circles and blocking my Projectiles? How was that even possible!

"du betrügst!" I Spoke with Spite.

"Nein!" Hitler grinned.

"HEE HEE!" Michael Jackson grinned as he was about to pounce on me, i knew He was strong so i had to use my emergency card.

"fünftausendfünfhundertfünfundfünfzig!" I screamed at the top of my robotic lungs.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE! Mwhahdnsjssjsj nein dhshhsdbg felensjzn sjshsn zing svsfung s sbshder!" My Loyal General and Best Friend Saluted me, OOM-5555!

I simply pointed at Michael Jackson and he understood. Him having Droid Down Syndrome didn't mean he was dumb, it meant he was way too smart for his small B1 Brain. Maybe if 5555 could upgrade to a BX Commando Droid, he could be a genious.

5555 jumped on top of Michael Jackson even do Michael Jackson dodged doing weird sounds like. "HEE!" "HEE!" He sounded scared as he tried to moonwalk away however 5555 finally grabbed Michael Jackson and gave a Autistic Screech. "ejbejxgwbdisjsidnwihxidnsjjsndjdj!"

"Ignorant!" Said Michael Jackson as both he and 5555 were teleported away somewhere.

It was just me and Hitler.

The fear in the Nazis Eyes, Priceless!

I slowly walked towards him.

He tried to shoot me with his gun.

The Bullets bounced off.

They didn't even dent me.

Not a scratch.

I was just about to shoot himself but i slapped his gun away.

I grabbed him by his neck and slowly pressed it, squeezing it, hearing his groans and gasps for air were oh so satisfying.

"Hausmeister, bitte, ich bitte Sie!" Hitler spoke His final words huh, adorable.

"Dein Reing ist zu Ende, Adolf Hitler. Jetzt ist es der König der Hausmeister!" I stared into his soul as i choked him to death, i saw the life drain from his eyes.

Adolf Hitler had died.

I had done it. I conquered Earth.

"heh...Haha...HAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I gave a maniacal evil victory laugh.

I had been practicing for a little while.

But what now? All the Nazis dead and Male Humans killed, Females were used for pleasure fucking.

Sure us Battle Droids didn't need to fuck but hey, a little fun couldn't hurt from time to time.

At least not us, i bet those fleshy humans don't enjoy having metal stuffed into their cunts.

and speaking of Cunts.

"Hallo Hausmeister!, wie geht es meinem heißen Anführer?" My sexy B1 Battle Droid wife spoke, purple markings and big ass titties. Her name was OOM.

"viele grüße oom ich habe es geschafft, ich habe ihn getötet und jetzt können wir endlich die private Sicherheitsfirma spielen." I kissed her and she moaned, i placed her on Hitlers old table and fucked her right there and then. Her moans were wonderful, I was Happy.

Sadly then i woke up.

It was all a dream.

Pretty realistic... i could've swore it was real.

Sigh whatever back to cleaning i guess.

Yes i am not a evil mastermind droid.

I don't have a droid army.

I didn't Kill Hitler.

I am just Janitor the Janitor, I am a Cleaning Battle Droid. Alone forever cleaning this weird place i have no idea where i even am.

At least i have a friend, OOM i love her and she loves me, i hope i can be with her forever one day-

"Janitor Janitor Help Me!" She begged. OOM came back without an arm! Which side? Idk i was too focused on the pain in her robotic voice.

"You Must Not Die. You Must Live! Please!" I cried, seeing her so weak in my arms made me feel oh so powerless, if she left me, I would have no one...

"Roger Roger..." She turned off.

"OOM!" I screamed pain in my voice aswell.

"The Actual fuck is going on here!" Screamed The Pumpkingking.

"Oh Pumpkingheaded man...my love OOM has perished please bring her back please..." I begged.

The Pumpkingking stroked his chin and said "Nah, we are in the middle of a challenge."

"I beg of you Oh Lord of Pumpkings i shall give you my soul for her life!"

"Oooo your soul me like meh might aswell" The Pumpkingking shurged.

He was about to snap his fingers when-

"Pumpkingking what on Round are you doing here..." A sort of normal nosed Reindeer spoke, bipedal.

"Sup Rudolf lisen man this dude wants me to bring back his gf or sum and i was just about to do it."

"Well anyway can you stop being weird and host the challenge..."

"This is why we have Mew what is she doing..."

"She is stopping Metazong and Foe from fighting however i find it amusing..." Rudolf spoke.

"Whatever..."

"So um about my wife..." i asked awkwardly.

"Oh yes you give me your soul and OOM comes back to life." The Pumpkingking grinned.

Rudolf's eyes widened "Robot Stranger are you insane you can't sell your soul to the Pumpkingking!"

"If it's for my love...then i must..." I spoke glumly. I really loved her. And i knew she loved me aswell.

"No! You literally can't cause Droids Have No Soul!" Rudolf yelled.

I felt my eyes widen as i felt realization hit me like a truck of Nazi Zombies, i looked at my roboty hands "Roger Roger..."

"Boo bummer meh if you have no soul to give OOM stays dead...weak..." Pumpkingking spoke.

I got mad, i couldn't control myself, My Body Had No Soul? I would show the world how much of a souless evil monster i can be! I glared at them and shot the pumpkingking with my blaster but it phased him. "Dumb Droid." With a snap of his fingers i slowly began tk disintegrate, it was painful but peaceful and the last thing i saw was a bored Pumpkingking and a shocked Rudolf.

(POV - The PumpKingKing)

I stared at the Shut Down Droid and Droid i just made into a pile of dust boredly. Having infinite power can get old really fast. Really Fast.

"Shesh." I grumbled.

"PumpKingKing did you just kill that droid!?" Rudolf asked me surprised. He thought i killed him? Hilarious! Well i did...but not anymore. I snapped my fingers. "Nah he is in Snowy Forest Right Now Probably fucking, i kinda wanna see that to be honest." I shrugged.

"Well can you host the challenge.." Rudolf asked me awkwardly.

"Ugh! Fine let me tell you a secret but don't tell no one kay, No one gets eliminated this episode! God of Pumpkins and Pimp of Kings, Babysitting Babies Literally!" I grumbled throwing my hands up.

"Um Pumpkingking? Who was he?" Rudolf asked.

"That Evil fucker? Janitor, He conquered Earth! I erased his memory tho." I then snapped my fingers 2 teleport.


End file.
